1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cat litter and more particularly pertains to a new small animal litter material manufacturing method for producing cat litter absent of additives and the weight of conventional cat litter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cat litter is known in the prior art. More specifically, cat litter heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cat litter include U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,862; U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,509; U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,950; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,059; U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,756; and U.S. Pat. Des. 310,588.
In these respects, the small animal litter material manufacturing method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of producing cat litter absent of additives and the weight of conventional cat litter.